starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Firmus Piett
Firmus Piett foi um oficial que serviu a Marinha Imperial durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, sendo um daqueles que serviram sob as ordens de Darth Vader e sobreviveram. Biografia Juventude e início de carreira Firmus Piett nasceu no mundo do Orla Exterior de Axilla. Isto normalmente significaria um carreira limitada na frota imperial, já que os escalões mais altos eram sempre ocupados pelos nascidos ou ligados aos Mundos do Núcleo. Quando Piett uniu-se a frota imperial ele demonstrou ser um oficial dos mais competentes e com 26 anos, ele já era um Tenente no comando de uma frota de patrulha de seu setor natal. Seus registros na época mostravam um recorde na captura e repressão de piratas. O então Capitão Piett seria designado por Darth Vader para o comando do Destroier Estelar Accuser sob as ordens do Almirante Griff. Quando Griff morreu em Yavin 4 durante a evacuação da Base Rebelde, Piett tornou-se capitão do Dreadnought Estelar Executor após a promoção do capitão anterior, Kendal Ozzel, para almirante da frota caçadora de rebeldes de Darth Vader, o Esquadrão da Morte. Guerra Civil Galáctica . Três anos após a Batalha de Yavin, o Capitão Piett e sua equipe de comando receberam uma transmissão, de um droide sonda, vinda do Sistema Hoth, revelando a localização do quartel-general secreto da Aliança Rebelde, a Base Echo. Piett quis ter certeza que Darth Vader estaria na ponte de comando antes de informar seus superiores sobre o seu achado, já que como ele suspeitava, o Almirante Ozzel dispensou achando que fosse algo sem importância, como um esconderijo ou posto de contrabandistas. Entretando, Vader aceitou imediatamente a sugestão do capitão, provalmente atráves do uso da Força, e ordenou para que a frota tomasse o curso para o sistema Hoth. O ponto de saída da frota do hiperespaço era perto demais do planeta, o que permitiu que os rebeldes a detectassem imediatamente, lhes dando tempo de erguer um escudo protetor, que nas palavras do General Maximilian Veers era "forte o suficiente para resistir a qualquer bombardeio", arruinando assim o plano original de Darth Vader de simplesmente aniquilar a base com um rápide bombardeio orbital. Vader executaria imediatamente Ozzel pelo seu erro, atráves do estrangulamento da Força, e promovendo em seguida Piett para o posto de almirante, sob as ordens de não deixar nada escapar do sistema. Os membros da tripulação começaram a apostar quando tempo Piett ficaria vivo (Darth Vader tinha a reputação de ser terrívelmente caprichoso, executando seus oficiais por pequenos erros, tais como atrasos na partida de sua nave). Enquanto o General Veers capturava com sucesso a base rebelde, a Millennium Falcon escapava. Vader ordenou que a frota a perseguisse, mesmo sob a aviso de Piett que ela havia entrado em um campo de asteroides e que não seria seguro segui-la, porém Vader respondeu dizendo "asteróides não me interessam, eu quero aquela nave e não desculpas" (provalmente por ser a nave de Han Solo ou talvez ele tenha sentido que a princesa Leia estava a bordo). Durante a busca pela Falcon, o Destróier Estelar Avenger a encontraria, porém instantes depois a nave misteriosamente desapareceria. O caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, um dos vários contratados por Darth Vader para auxiliar na busca, descobriu a onde a nave estava, escondida atrás da torre de comando do Avenger, conseguindo assim escapar de seus sensores. Fett a seguiu, enquanto ela partia para Bespin, o sistema hábitado mais próximo, e informou a Vader do destino, permitindo que sua frota chegasse a frente de Solo e seus amigos. Após a chegada de Solo a Bespin, os técnicos sob as ordens de Piett desativaram o hiperpropulsor da Millennium Falcon, enquanto Lando Calrissian os distraia com um passeio pela Cidade das Nuvens (Calrissian foi coagido por Vader a trair seus amigos). Durante a tentativa de fuga da Falcon, ela quase foi capturada pelo raio trator do Executor, porém no último instante droide RD-D2 conseguiu reativar o hiperpropulsor, fazendo com que a Millennium Falcon escapasse de vez. Apesar disso Piett foi poupado da ira de Vader, já que ele, diferentemente de Ozzel ou Needa, cumpriu suas ordens sem falhas, assim como o fato de Darth Vader estar preocupado demais com seu filho, Luke Skywalker (que o rejeitou e estava a bordo da nave fugitiva), para estrangular seu subordinado. Após toda a perseguição, Vader recebeu ordens de voltar para o Centro Imperial para dar seu relatório para o Imperador, enquanto era escoltado pelo Executor, sob o comando do capitão Kallic. Piett foi temporariamente relocado para o Destróier Estelar Accuser para continuar liderando a frota. A morte do Almirante 200px|thumb|left| Piett em seus últimos momentos, a bordo do [[Executor]] Piett voltou a comandar o Executor pouco depois da morte do príncipe Xizor e foi o comandante da frota imperial durante a Batalha de Endor. Apesar da frota imperial presente ser numericamente maior e ter armamento superior, Piett não atacou de imediato a frota rebelde, o que levou um de seus oficiais perguntar perplexo "Nós não vamos atacar?" ao qual o Almirante respondeu " Eu tenho ordens do próprio imperador, nós temos apenas que evitar que eles escapem", o Imperador estabeleceu essas ordens afim de poder usar o superlaser da Estrela da Morte para eliminar a frota rebelde nave por nave. Os planos do imperador foram anulados quando Lando Calrissian ordenou que a frota rebelde atacasse os imperiais a distância mínima, impedindo assim que a estação de batalha tivesse um mira clara. Durante a batalha, o almirante Ackbar ordenou a todas suas naves para concentrarem seu fogo no Executor. Esse fogo concentrado desabilitou temporariamente os escudos defletores da ponte, permitindo que dois A-Wing destruirem um dos domos localizados na torre da ponte, responsáveis pelos sistemas de mira, cortando assim um fluxo de informações vitais para seu sistema de baterias de turbolasers. Piett imediatamente ordenou que intensificassem o poder de fogo das baterias dianteiras, para compensar a queda momentânea dos escudos, mas já era tarde demais. Instantes depois, um A-Wing descontrolado, pilotado pelo lider do esquadrão verde, Arvel Crynyd, chocou-se diretamente com a ponte, matando Piett e toda a tripulação presente na ponte. A explosão atingiu o corredor central, ligado a ponte, desabilitando os principais sistemas de navegação da nave. Antes que os outros membros da tripulação pudessem recuperar o controle em um dos centros de comando secundários, o Executor foi capturado pela gravidade artificial da Estrela da Morte, e chocando de imediato em sua superficie, explodindo em uma gigantesca bola de fogo. Aparições * * *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' Categoria:Almirantes e generais do Império Galáctico Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão da Morte